


WHAT THE...?

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday Humor, Humor, M/M, Misletoe hanging everywhere, REALLY? In the SHOWER?, REALLY? In the WALK IN CLOSET?, prompt from Station19Writer (Station 19 Christmas Drabbles part 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Some over-enthusiastic Station 19 and Grey's characters find creative placesto place MISTLETOE
Relationships: Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca, Travis Montgomery/Levi Scmitt, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	1. A KISS UNDER THE MISTLETOE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [kim_disilva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_disilva/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [SongBird96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird96/gifts), [Singing22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing22/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [daisycalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisycalloway/gifts).



***Travis ans Levi***(Walk-in Closet)

Travis backs out of the walk-in closet, only to bump right into Levi, who's standing in the entrance. "What the HELL,  
Levi?", he snaps. Irritating him further, Levi has the biggest, goofiest grin on his mug, and he's pointing up for some  
reason.

"WHAT?!"Trav looks up, and there's a string of mistletoe hanging above them. 'Levi...you're JEWISH, man!?"

(That GOOFY, grin)..."YOU aren't." (Good come-back...this one is SHARP...now he's pursing his lips for a kiss...).

Travis can't resist his man's infectious joy, and gives in.

***Vicley***(In The Shower)

Vic feels extreme contentment: the shower water is just the right temperature, and there's a nice lil' POKEY that's found  
a home a home in the slippery crack of her big bottom...the gentle, firm pressure of his hands soaping her boobs, her nipples  
has her swooning on her feet...she looks up, and notices (for the first time) a string of mistletoe dangling from the over-head  
shower nozzle..."In the SHOWER, Chief? In The SHOWER?"...

His strong fingers capture and squeeze her hardened nipples between them, and he says, "What's the protocol?"

Squirming in his arms so that they are face to face, she answers his query with a passionate lip-lock.

***Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins*** (Callie's BIG BOOBS)

Calliope Torres, dressed in red and green lingerie (red bustier, with dependent garters attached to the same color stockings,  
and red high heels on her feet.), checks her appearance for a final time in the full-length mirror on one wall of her and Arizona's  
bedroom wall: hanging around her neck, and spread across her upper chest, is a string of multi-colored tinsel, with a pair of  
strategically-placed mistletoe at each end, right above each nipple. satisfied with what she sees, she moves out into the living  
room, where her blonde life partner is waiting. She grins widely, holding of her arms in welcome the moment she spies her  
festively-dressed Latina sexpot. Cassie perches upon wife's lap, so that Arizona can bestow loving kisses and fervent suckles to  
her protuberant nipples, fulfilling HER part of the Christmas tradition. Ummm...she's STILL LACTATING...


	2. IT'S TOO COLD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do The Ripley's buy their 🎄 today, or wait until the weather turns warmer?

"Let's wait until the weekend to get the tree, Luc...the temperature goes up 20 degrees on Friday."

"It's the 10th, Little One. We lose three days by waiting until then."

"You KNOW that I'm 'cold-natured', as my Great GrandMother was fond of describing those who get chilled easier than most.  
I hate, hate, HATE being cold."

"I keep you PLENTY WARM, don't I? I won't shirk my job, whether it's tonight, or Friday."

"Please, Luc? Please, Please, PLEASE?" She bats her big brown eyes at her husband.

'OK, alright. No fair though-you know that I can't resist you."


End file.
